deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Ronic vs Scourge
Two twisted counterparts of Sonic clash and fight! Who will win? 'Intro' Wiz: Evil counterparts,they've always been something in fiction for heroes. Boomstick: But these two however have caused alot,and i mean alot of trouble for the heroes! Wiz: Scourge,the Anti-Sonic and green sonic. Boomstick: And Ronic,Golden's creation and the clone of Sonic,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Ronic uses "Rhaos Control!" in DEATH BATTLE!' Wiz: Golden Moustache is a yellow mario recolor hero of his universe,he has fought various opponents,like Dark Mario,the evil Mario. Boomstick: But there is one villain that Golden himself created,the story all begins when Golden was messing around with stuff,he planned to create a clone of Sonic for some reason,but however something went wrong and the clone ended up being dark blue,have weird big pupils,and buck teeth,along with black gloves and white shoes. Wiz: Golden was surprised at this outcome,but he decided to welcome the clone anyway,everything went fine for a while,until the clone started acting aggressive,in fact its personality was odd. Boomstick: Eventually the hostile behavior of the clone got too far,and so Golden kicked him out of the house of OCs. Wiz: The clone,thinking he was the real Sonic,called himself "Ronic". Boomstick: Totally original character! Do not steal! Wiz: Ronic then went to explore the world,attempting to do heroic acts,but due to his weird personality,he would also do villainous acts. Boomstick: Oh boy,so let's start with Ronic's stats. Wiz: First of all,he has super strenght,capable of matching Golden's,and sometimes even overpower him,he can rip apart robots and steel with ease,and even wound Golden brutally. Boomstick: And Golden literally is the guy who can use the one punch. Wiz: In speed,he can run all around the world,dimensions,black holes and speedblitz Golden and his OCs,and can destroy mountains with ease,and run planet to planet. Boomstick: He also is superior to Dark Mario in any way,ya know the guy who can mindhax you and is very haxxy,he beat him up brutally,he can also friggin spindash through the moon and sun,and destroy a whole planet,he can even tank a planet busting explosion with no damage at all. Wiz: He is capable of flight,and traveling through dimensions and time,and he has a regeneration factor which can virtually take anything thrown at him,giving him a tough durability and regeneration. Boomstick: He also can get angry easily,and so if he gets angry,he stops holding back and attempts to destroy everything near him,but he keeps his intelligence,wait,this guy has intelligence? what the hec-''' '''Wiz: Ronic actually is smarter than someone might think,as he outsmarted batman and lex luthor level people. Boomstick: Holy crap! well don't judge a book by its cover,they say,anyways he can..rip apart...a timeline and an universe with his FRIGGIN BARE HANDS! Wiz: He also has his own kind of Chaos Emeralds,which he calls "Rhaos Emeralds",and he can use Chaos Control and its techniques,although he calls it "Rhaos Control". Boomstick: The guy seems to have an obsession with the word "R",anyways he also scales to Golden in stats,and during a time traveling fight with Golden he destroyed various timelines and even punched through some dimensions,damn that's friggin crazy,it also reminds me of Superboy-Pr-''' '''Wiz: Boomstick,this is Ronic vs Scourge. Boomstick: Oh yeah right,he also..can OUTRUN FRIGGIN 50 BLACK HOLES! Wiz: And he has precognition,and beat up Golden to the point he was almost knocked out,he also tanked a black hole in his face without flinching,various meteors flying at him,kamehamehas,large buildings falling on him,and an universe busting explosion,and tanking hits from Super Plumber in base form,even managing to keep up for a bit before getting beaten,and he gets bloodlusted when he's mad. Boomstick: Reminds me of the Hulk,oh and he has all of Sonic's stats and hax due to being a clone of him,and he is immune to Hakai. Wiz: He also has his own wisps,which he calls "Risps",he can use them to turn himself in various forms,just like the actual Sonic. Boomstick: And if he wasn't already haxxy enough,he has fatehax,so basically he can automatically teleport away from attacks and hax that should kill him,so fatehax protects him from deadly situations. Wiz: He's also immune to power nullification,and with Red Stickman,he beat a giant capable of ripping planets in half,and he's immune to time manipulation. Boomstick: He scales to Red Stickman,and the Rhaos Emeralds can only be used by him,and if they're stolen they're teleported back to him. Wiz:Now we talk about Super Ronic. Boomstick: This form....this form is EXTREMELY POWERFUL,Super Ronic's strenght rivals Ultra Instinct Plumber and Super Plumber,and destroyed various dimensions and universes while fighting him with his strenght,and he is..about 1000x stronger than his base form! Wiz: He also is invulnerable to virtually any damage,tanked various dimensions exploding in his face along with many universe busting explosions,and tanked various multi-universal attacks to his face. Boomstick: He is also 1000x faster than his base form,capable of traveling through dimensions,to the big bang,and speedblitz Ultra Instinct Golden. Wiz: He also can erase someone with a thought,distort reality and rip it apart creating 100x black holes going at MFTL+ speeds,send someone between dimensions incapacitating them,and punch someone so hard they're shattered like glass due to being broken from reality. Boomstick: He has natural teleportation in this form,and can blow up voids between dimensions,sucking in dimensions and crushing them,what the he-''' '''Wiz: He also can shoot laser beams from his eyes,along with superbreath and he can see through solid things. Boomstick: The reason for this,as stupid as it might sound,is because Ronic learned about comic books,including Superman,and so he became a fan of him,so he trained to develop his form to make it a bit similiar to Superman.) Wiz: In general he has knowledge of timelines,including his opponent's,meaning he can just destroy the opponent's timeline so they cease to exist,he also has a forcefield that's virtually invulnerable to brute force,phasing,and energy attacks. Boomstick: Oh,did i forget to mention,he fought with ULTRA CLYDE,and tied with him,thus scaling to him in stats? ya know,Ultra Clyde,the guy who basically destroyed and created timelines where Golden had no chance of winning. Wiz: In general,Super Ronic has high tier reality warping,he can shape planets,reality,and worlds,along with stars in his image,toying around with them for his own amusement,and he can turn someone in a brick if he wants to. Boomstick: Geez,does this guy get magic from Bowser? Wiz: He's also immune to durability negation hax and weapons,and has endless stamina,he also keeps all of his abilities and powers he had in base form. Boomstick: He can shoot kamehamehas and create portals to shoot the kamehamehas from them,and he spams his powers if he's angered,and he scales to Super Red Stickman,hey Wiz,i have one question,how do you defeat this guy? i mean,he's virtually invulnerable,he has a basically invincible forcefield,he can destroy timeline-''' '''Wiz: Despite all the power and hax Ronic has,he isn't unstoppable,or atleast he's just virtually unstoppable.for one Ronic can be cocky and arrogant,and has a short temper,and while this might seem like a disadvantage,his opponent could take advantage of it,special hax can remove his precognition,and has his own kind of kryptonite which are laser beams capable of keeping up with him,and if they hit him,they drain him all of his energy. Boomstick: Well,true,he also has a 10 minutes time limit on Super Ronic,and once it runs out,his stats decrease heavily,and he's extremely weakened,and while he has completely mastered his reality warping unlike Ultra Clyde,resistances to reality warping and other high tier reality warping counters his,and he's kinda mentally unstable. Wiz: And he can be incapacitated and BFR'ed,and couldn't destroy all dimensions,he was kicked out and beaten by some of the dimensions' rulers. Boomstick: But despite all of this,Ronic is without a doubt a very tough opponent,and is smarter than he seems. Ronic: I'm Ronic the hedgehog! and me am hero! 'Scourge makes everyone in DEATH BATTLE bow down to him!' Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the well known hero of Mobius,and is the co-leader of the Freedom Fighters,with them he has fought the evil Doctor Eggman,who constantly plans to take over the planet. Boomstick: But there's one recurring and notable villain of Sonic: Scourge the Hedgehog. Wiz: Scourge started as Anti-Sonic,or rather,Evil Sonic,he is a Sonic from another dimension called Moebius. Boomstick: You might think this dimension was always evil and stuff,but nope! Moebius used to be a typical dimension,heck there was even an event called the Great Peace that Anti-Jules made. Wiz: However,Evil Sonic was implied to be neglected,even saying that his father was "a man of empty words",when Moebius was in ruins one day,Evil Sonic took this opportunity to dethrone Anti-Max and with Princess Alicia Acorn,the Moebius counterpart of Sally,sent him to the void. Boomstick: Evil Sonic then came to Sonic's dimension and caused trouble,but was always defeated,but one day,he decided to pose as the real Sonic,and he met Rouge the bat,together they tried to steal the master emerald,they failed the first time,but on the second time,Evil Sonic decided to leave Rouge while she was fighting Locke,man what an asshole! Wiz: Evil Sonic got on the master emerald,and started getting energy from it,but Locke punched him,however Evil Sonic wasn't in any way affected,instead he simply got scars,and he became green. Boomstick: And so,Scourge was born,Evil Sonic called himself a "real Scourge" and beat Locke up,and he became a recurring villain of Sonic,and a notable one too. Wiz: Let's talk about Scourge's stats,for one,they are increased due to the energy of the master emerald,second,he has Sonic's iconic speed,and third,he has the anarchy beryl,which we'll talk about later. Boomstick: Scourge has managed to overpower Sonic on various occasions,and is comparable to him in stats,he also could beat Sonic and Shadow,and has the iconic spindash and various other techniques that Sonic has. Wiz: Scourge also took over his world,and made himself king,making Fiona Fox,his girlfriend,his queen. Boomstick: He also has the destructix,which is basically his gang,and he also ran across two multiverses,plus he can use Chaos Control,although he needs an emerald to do it. Wiz: Now we talk about the anarchy beryl,they're basically Scourge's own chaos emeralds. Boomstick: This form....dude.....this form is CRAZY LEVELS OF POWERFUL! He's invulnerable to damage,he beat ARCHIE SONIC,beat up everyone in his castle including: Rosy,Amy,Silver,Shadow,and etc. and he scales to Archie Super Sonic,ya know,the GUY WHO REBOOTED THE FRIGGIN MULTIVERSE WITH SUPER MEGAMAN,HUMILIATED ENERJAK,AND DESTROYED A ZONE WITH HYPER KNUCKLES! Wiz: The freedom fighters were no match for Super Scourge,however Super Scourge was stalemated and eventually tricked into de-transforming by Sonic due to Scourge's arrogance,Scourge also is heavily weakened after his super form runs out,and while he is trouble for Sonic,he always ends up getting defeated,heck he even got arrested once,although the destructix and Fiona came for him and helped him escape. Boomstick: His squad also once rebelled against him,but however they followed him again after he escaped from prison and he also has a short temper,but despite all of this,Scourge is still a cunning enemy of Sonic,and a notable villain,so hail to the king,baby! Super Scourge: HAHAHAHA! HAIL TO THE KING,BABY! 'Pre-Death Battle' Wiz: Alright,our combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAAAATTTTTTHHHH BAAAAAATTTTLEEEE! 'DEATH BATTLE!' (The Golden Moustache's universe.) A green hedgehog wearing red glasses,and with a gang,and with a female red fox were causing trouble in a city. Scourge chuckled. Scourge: "These guys are so weak! Oh well,it's all better for me!" However.. ???: "HEY!" Scourge and his gang turned around to see a yellow plumber angry. Scourge just chuckled more. Scourge: "And what are you supposed to be?" Golden: "I don't know who you are,but i'm not letting you cause chaos in this city!" Scourge: "Oh,is that a challenge? maybe you'll put up a fight." Scourge got in his combat position,so did Golden- Until a shadow hedgehog shaped figure kicked Golden away sending him screaming into a building. Scourge: "Huh?...wait,Sonic,is that you?" The hedgehog like figure was revealed...to be a sonic like figure,but dark blue colored,with buck teeth,weird big pupils,black gloves,and white shoes. Scourge: "What the? who are you?" This was Ronic,the clone of Sonic. Ronic looked at Scourge. Ronic: "I'm Ronic the hedgehog! and me is gonna stop you!" Scourge: "Uhh...what?" Scourge said,not understanding what Ronic said. Ronic: "I'm gonna beat you!" Ronic then punched Scourge in the face,sending him skidding a few meters back. Scourge growled in anger. Scourge: "You'll pay for that,buddy!" Ronic: "Me pay for what? i have no money!" Ronic said,confused. Scourge: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ronic: "Yes! and now i'm gonna beat you!" Scourge: "Fine,if you want to lose that badly,you could have just asked!" Scourge got in his combat position,and so did Ronic. FIGHT! Scourge started the fight by running at Ronic and punching him in the face,making him hold his cheek in pain,Scourge then kicked Ronic in the stomach and then grabbed him and threw him away,but Ronic landed on his feet. Ronic then turned in a dark blue ball and spindashed towards Scourge,who also turned in a green ball and spindashed at Ronic,the two hedgehogs clashing,this resulted in a stalemate as they both were sent a few meters back,then they turned back to normal. Scourge however speedblitzed Ronic and threw him through an house,quickly catching up and then punching Ronic multiple times,doing a combo of punches and kicks. Scourge then grabbed Ronic and threw him at another house,but Ronic stopped himself mid-air and landed on the ground. Ronic: "Rhaos Control!" Ronic jumped in mid-air and hid in distorted space using Air C. Burst,confusing Scourge again. Scourge: "You're annoying,you know." Ronic then appeared a few meters away from Scourge and threw a white ball of energy at him,which Scourge easily dodged. The king of moebius then used Chaos Control to teleport where Ronic was but Ronic jumped away and teleported both Scourge and himself to a bunch of mountains in the air. Scourge was confused for a second before he was slammed into a mountain,obliterating it,Scourge was barely fazed though,and looked at the laughing Ronic still in the air,Fake Sonic then landed on his feet on the ground and ran at Scourge,who grinned evilly and slammed Ronic against multiple mountains,making him roar in pain. Scourge then spindashed Ronic multiple times and then threw him at another mountain,obliterating it,as it blew up. Scourge grinned to himself. Scourge: "Looks like that guy was just....too slow!" Scourge laughed as he started walking away,but then he heard a loud roar that echoed. Scourge: "WHAT?!" The green hedgehog said as he turned around to see... A flying dark blue blur running at him,Scourge blocked it but was sent skidding various meters back. Scourge: "Okay,now you're really getting on my nerves!" Ronic: "Me crush vomit hedgehog!" Ronic roared as he attempted to overpower Scourge,but Scourge kicked him multiple times getting him off,but Ronic roared in anger as he grabbed Scourge and threw him in time,following him. Both started time travelling,Ronic attempted to punch Scourge,but Scourge moved out of the way,resulting in Ronic punching through some dimensions,distorting reality. Scourge: "GAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Ronic: "Rhaos Spear!" Ronic threw a spear at the distracted Scourge,hitting him,but he barely flinched,looking more annoyed. Scourge then threw Ronic through various timelines,destroying them,Ronic roared in anger,but Scourge noticed that reality was getting distorted and more ripped apart. Scourge: "Okay,i don't know how you managed me to make me think i need these,but good luck trying to beat me now!" Scourge started floating in the air,pulling out the anarchy beryl,the anarchy beryl went into Scourge and he became Super Scourge! Super Scourge: "HAHAHAHAHA,HAIL TO THE KING,BABY!" Super Scourge punched Ronic right in the ribs,breaking them and making him yell in pain,he then stepped on Ronic's body crushing it all over,Ronic was barely alive,but then he regenerated,annoying Super Scourge. The purple hedgehog then punched Ronic in the jaw,breaking it,but he quickly regenerated. Ronic managed to get away from Super Scourge and pulled out his own Rhaos Emeralds,he started floating in the air and absorbed them,becoming Super Ronic! Super Scourge laughed. Scourge: "You look more idiotic than you were before now!" Super Ronic roared as he shot a kamehameha at Scourge,who tanked it without even flinching,the king of moebius then punched Super Ronic,but he wasn't affected at all and spam blasted Scourge various times,making him growl in irritation. Scourge ran at Super Ronic and they both disappeared,sonic booms happening like DBZ. Super Ronic then shot more kamehamehas at Super Scourge who dodged them. Super Scourge: "Hilarious! Your red form makes you shoot some blasts? how pathetic." Super Ronic roared in great anger and punched Super Scourge in the ribs,but Scourge didn't flinch,the king of moebius slammed his head against Ronic's,making him growl in anger. Super Ronic spam teleported around Scourge,hitting him everytime he teleported,but this was honestly annoying Scourge instead of hurting him. Scourge: "ENOUGH!" Super Scourge kicked Super Ronic away but the red hedgehog shot laser beams at Super Scourge,the beams hitting him but doing no damage,Super Scourge started flying towards Ronic who got a strategy. Super Scourge ran at Ronic... Just to get met with a forcefield to his face. Super Scourge: "What the?" Super Scourge punched the forcefield multiple times,but nothing was working! until... The forcefield exploded,releasing 1000x damage to Super Scourge who screamed in pain,he actually felt this one. Super Scourge: "YOU..." Super Ronic punched Scourge in the face and grabbed him by the quills,but Super Scourge grabbed Ronic's arm and attempted to break it. Scourge: "DIE!" Super Ronic spindashed Scourge in the face but Scourge just roared in anger. Super Ronic used C. Nightmare and blasted Scourge away,but Super Scourge returned,dimensions were getting destroyed and distorted as this fight was happening. Super Scourge threw Ronic in the main timeline of Golden's universe,and kicked him towards multiple large building. Super Scourge then used Chaos Control to teleport to where Ronic was about to be created. Super Scourge found himself in an house,with a yellow plumber having created Ronic,the plumber looked at him in confusion. Super Scourge: "Get out of my way!" Scourge punched Golden so hard he was knocked out,he then looked at the Ronic of this timeline,and chuckled. Scourge: "Now you're gonna die!" Suddenly Super Ronic teleported in the room in front of Scourge and uppercut him,stunning SS,Super Ronic took this opportunity to grab Scourge and threw him through various timelines,punching him constantly as timelines getting blown up were in Scourge's face although he wasn't fazed,he then threw Scourge towards an universe exploding,causing Scourge to be thrown away in a void,Super Ronic grinned in a dumb way towards Super Scourge in the void as then Ronic shot a kamehameha,seemingly at Super Scourge,who dodged and grinned in a mocking way. Scourge: "You still think those blasts affect me? they don-" Ronic interrupted him. Ronic: "Me was not aiming at you,i was aiming at this void!" Suddenly the void started getting destroyed,as dimensions started coming at Scourge,who was surprised. Scourge: "NO NO NO NO!" 100x MFTL+ black holes were created,Super Scourge attempted to use Chaos Control but suddenly he was turned....in a brick? Scourge screamed in panic as he was turned in a brick. Ronic's expression then turned to a serious one. Ronic: "Me hates you,so me decides you don't exist anymore!" Scourge felt his whole brick made body getting erased,as Super Ronic teleported out of the void,Scourge screamed as dimensions ran at him,exploding and blowing him up as Scourge's brick body pieces were erased from existence. Super Ronic teleported in the city,confusing the destructix and Fiona. Fiona: "What? Where's Scourge?" Super Ronic looked at the destructix and Fiona with an angry face. Ronic: "Me destroyed vomit hedgehog,so now i'll make you all disappear!" Ronic shot a kamehameha at the destructix and Fiona,destroying them and killing them on contact. Super Ronic then flied away in a forest and landed on the ground,de-transforming as he was now heavily weakened,with the last efforts of his energy Ronic said this holding a dark blue emerald. Ronic: "Rhaos Control!" Ronic teleported away. K.O! 'Verdict' Boomstick: The universe was fucked when both became super... Wiz: So,we should explain why Ronic won,shouldn't we? Boomstick: Right,so this fight was actually pretty close,both had hax and speed countering each other,and Chaos Control,but in base forms,Ronic's precognition,fatehax,and the fact he possesses all of game Sonic's hax and abilities,and intelligence would prove too be too much for the king of moebius. Wiz: With his precognition,Ronic can just avoid all of Scourge's attacks,with his fatehax,Ronic can teleport away from any deadly situation Scourge puts him in,but...let's talk about intelligence. Boomstick: How the heck is a dumb Sonic smarter than Scourge? Well,Ronic has outsmarted BATMAN level and LEX LUTHOR level people,Scourge is nowhere near that. Wiz: And also,Scourge is most likely gonna underestimate Ronic because of his appearance,and taunt him,this would cause Ronic to get mad,which wouldn't be good,as Ronic would get bloodlusted,and there's nothing really stopping Ronic from beating Scourge up to death. Boomstick: When it came to super forms....yeah the "close" part of the fight was completely thrown out of the window,Super Ronic can literally just think "I want this green hedgehog to be erased from existence" and BOOM! Super Scourge would get erased,and Super Ronic scales to Ultra Clyde in stats,who BEAT Ultra Instinct and Super Plumber EASILY,and you might say "Scourge can just chaos control in time to kill Ronic" but that wouldn't work,as Ronic can also use Chaos Control and follow Scourge,and yes he can because he has knowledge of timelines in general. Wiz: He also can turn Super Scourge in a brick,and with one punch he can shatter Scourge from reality and into pieces,not to mention Super Ronic is immune to durability negating hax and weapons,and if Super Scourge angered Super Ronic,Ronic would just spam his powers,which would not be good for the purple hedgehog. Boomstick: He also keeps all the abilities and powers he has in base form,so that means precognition,sonic's hax,fatehax,etc. meaning he can avoid deadly situations that Super Scourge puts him in. Wiz: And he could simply turn Scourge in a brick,and send him between dimensions,trapping him there,so in the end,Ronic's hax and super form would be too much for Scourge,and would eventually overpower him. Boomstick: Looks like Scourge was dethroned. Wiz: The winner is Ronic. Category:Blog posts